


The Art of Friendship

by bee_as_in_bumble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_as_in_bumble/pseuds/bee_as_in_bumble
Summary: After Ladybug saves The Evillustrator, it finally hits Marinette that the shy boy in her class only wanted her to notice him, and she decides that she needs to clear the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I adore my Disaster Daughter (as do we all) and I love the Evillustrator episode. But for fuck's sake, Mari's provided more akuma aftercare for random strangers than she did a boy who was akumatized because he likes her! It seemed out-of-character for her to not have a kind word or two for Nath, so I decided to write this so they could make up. Also, titles are hard. Enjoy!

Almost as soon as Ladybug dropped to her terrace, she started to shake.

With trembling fingers, she opened the door to her bedroom, releasing her transformation and letting Tikki fall to the bed below.  
"Marinette, are you all right?" asked Tikki, tilting her head to the side.  
"Not really," she replied, giving her kwami a sad smile.  
"You're upset about Nathanael?"  
"It didn't really hit me until now, but he must have really been hurting. And he was in control against Hawkmoth! Even though that monster was in his head, he didn't destroy anything, or hurt me. All he did was ask me out on a date. And the look on his face when Chat showed up..." she trailed off.  
Tikki looked amused. "He didn't destroy anything? Unless you count Chloe's things."  
Marinette waved a (noticeably-less-trembly) hand. "I suppose that's true."  
"Marinette, you aren't the one who hurt his feelings, so the akuma didn't target you. He is the first we've seen use akuma powers like that, though."  
"Like what?"  
"Akumas destroy things. Nath tried to create beautiful things instead. It's an interesting switch from the norm, don't you think? And he didn't go after you or Chat Noir after he dealt with Chloe in the library. I think he wanted your attention more than Hawkmoth wants your miraculous," Tikki said, floating down to the desk to grab a cookie.  
Marinette was speechless. She walked down to her main floor and paced, thinking hard while she burned off her nervous energy.

"Tikki?"  
"Mmph?" replied the kwami, through an overlarge mouthful.  
Marinette smiled. "Do you think Nath will forgive me? For setting Chat on him?"  
Tikki nodded emphatically and swallowed. "Of course! He knows that akumas are dangerous, he's probably grateful to you for helping to clear that darkness from his head! Don't worry, Marinette."  
Marinette nodded, but she still wasn't sure. Changing into her pajamas, she kissed Tikki goodnight before climbing into bed.

***  
The next morning at school was awkward.

When she walked into the classroom, she looked toward the back row. He was there, but his scarlet head was down and he was avoiding looking at everyone. She took a deep breath and walked up the shallow steps to stand next to his desk.  
"Good morning," she said, uncertain.  
His head snapped up, eyes wide. His mouth opened, then closed, and he flushed and looked at the floor.  
She attempted a smile, not sure if she succeeded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Before he could reply, Mme Bustier walked into the room. "In your seats, everyone! We have a lot of review to get through!"  
Marinette waited another moment, but Nath didn't look up at her. She turned and walked to her seat, shoulders slumping slightly.  
Alya looked her over. "You okay, Mari?"  
"Yeah, I am. But I'm worried about Nath. I lost track of him after everything yesterday and I wanted to see if he's all right, after...all that." she half-mumbled.  
Alya couldn't hold back a smile. "You are too nice, girl. Be careful not to give him the wrong idea, he's probably still crushing on you. Maybe more, what with those superhero antics you pulled yesterday! Speaking of, think you could give me an interview for the Ladyblog about your date with Catsanova?"  
Marinette groaned and said, "I wouldn't exactly phrase it like THAT, but of course I will!"

As Mme Bustier was talking, Marinette tried to pay attention. but she couldn't stop running through her speech in her head.  
_Nath, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm sure you're upset that I called in Chat Noir, but I was scared-_  
_Nath, I think we should talk about yesterday. It's not that I don't like you, but-_  
_Nath, I just wanted to see how you're doing after yesterday, when I set you up to get your butt kicked by superheroes-_  


She put her head down on her desk. Why was this so hard?? 

***

When the students were dismissed to their next class, Marinette made a beeline for Nath, reaching him before he'd finished packing up his things.  
"Can I walk with you? I just want to talk for a minute, if that's okay."  
He shifted and looked away, but nodded. They walked in awkward silence for a moment before Marinette, eyes trained on the floor, found her voice.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday."  
He stopped walking. She didn't look up, but she heard confusion in his voice. " _You're_ sorry? For what?"  
She took a breath. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, and set you up. I'm glad you're not akumatized anymore, and I was trying to help Ladybug and Chat Noir make you better, but I'm sure it must have hurt your feelings when you realized what was really going on." She looked into his face. "And I'm really, really sorry that I can't return your feelings. I like someone else. But you're a wonderful person and I want us to stay friends."  
He took a long, slow moment to process this before replying, "Marinette, I was a _monster._ " He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to disagree. "And you didn't 'try' to help, you did help. When I woke up in Chloe's room, I didn't remember everything at first. But as it started to come back to me, I realized that you put yourself in danger by going out on the river with a monster, just to help Chat Noir get me back to normal. Not just anyone would do that. So no, I wasn't mad at you. And I know you like someone else, that's why I wasn't going to tell you how I felt. Chloe sort of forced it. But I really do wish you good luck with Adrien."  
She squeaked and blushed bright red. "H-h-how did you know?! Please don't tell anyone!"  
He smiled, but she saw sadness in his eyes. "I won't, but you're not hiding it well."  
"I am SO hiding it well! He has no idea!"  
"Because you can't talk to him!"  
As they continued to walk down the hall together bickering about her crush, Marinette allowed herself to relax. He was okay, and that was all she'd wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so please leave constructive criticism and suggestions! thank you for reading. :)


End file.
